Rosas
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: RubyOMG quiere confesarle a Mangel lo que siente. Mangel también pero las cosas no salen bien para los dos. Mangel decide darle un regalo a Ruby...Que pasara? 1er Songfic Youtuber. Pareja: Rubelangel Hentai.


Nota: Hola!

No se porque me vino la idea de hacer un songfic Rubelangel pero en versión Hentai o sea que vendría a ser un Mangel x Ruby en todo caso xD

En fin, la canción del Songfic es Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh –Amo esa banda!- me gusto mucho esa canción y…el songfic se me ocurrió un día que estaba en el auto viajando a casa después de la escuela con mi mama y mi papa.

Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado :)

Bien, a trabajar!

Pd: Imagínense las escenas del fanfic en blanco y negro, así me lo imagine yo cuando estaba armándolo en mi cabeza :D

* * *

Hoy era el día…definitivamente hoy era el día, una chica de 25 años de edad, ojos verdes y cabello largo castaño hasta la rodilla recogido en una coleta caminaba por las calles de Madrid un día nublado. No podía seguir ocultando las cosas, no era buena en eso y mucho menos en mentir…Hoy le diría a su mejor amigo Mangel que estaba enamorada de el, que quería ser algo mas que solo su amiga.

 _En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Pensaba encontrarse con el en la plaza "El Sol" para poder confesar sus sentimientos. Pero había una duda que la molestaba.

- _Que pasa si el no siente lo mismo? Y...Y si me rechaza?_ -Esas preguntas surgían en la mente de la chica castaña, pero enseguida intentaba pensar en positivo e ignorar esos malos pensamientos.

 _Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Cuando llego al lugar acordado, estaba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez porque vería a su amigo y le confesaría sus sentimientos…lo vio sentado en la fuente, se acerco a saludarlo y a hablar con el pero grande fue su desilusión al ver que una chica de pelo largo hasta los hombros de color negro como el de Mangel se acercaba a el a saludarlo.

Ruby se sintió traicionada, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos…A-Acaso Mangel había encontrado otra chica en su vida y nisiquiera se lo había dicho? Se escondió detrás de la pared de un edificio, pudo ver que Mangel y la chica estaban conversando, no sabia de que pero los vio reírse. Mangel tuvo la sensación de que alguien los observaba y se encontró con la mirada verde de Ruby, al saber que su mejor amigo la miraba, Ruby salio corriendo de ahí.

-Ruby?-Dijo Mangel confundido y enseguida reacciono, se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentado hablando con la chica y salio corriendo a buscarla-RUBY! ESPERAH…-

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

Ruby siguió corriendo, tenia ganas de llorar pero debía contenerse hasta llegar a casa. Mangel intento alcanzarla pero la había perdido de vista, se dio un facepalm por idiota…como pudo dejar que ella lo viera hablando con esa chica? Además no eran nada…no era necesario mal pensar las cosas.

Mangel se había reunido con esa chica para poder contarle de su problema con Ruby, de que el sentía algo por ella y quería confesarle sus sentimientos pero no sabia como. La chica le dijo que primero debía regalarle algo y ahí podría decirlo sin tener vergüenza pero cuando la chica le explico el consejo apareció Ruby y lo había arruinado todo.

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Una vez que llego a su casa, Ruby se encerró en su habitación, se sentó en su cama, tomo su celular que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, ese día no lo había llevado porque supuso que nadie los molestaría mientras ella intentaba confesarse. Dejo por unos minutos el celular junto a ella, abrazo sus piernas con fuerza mientras lloraba intentando consolarse, levanto la mirada y vio la lluvia caer desde la ventana de su habitación apoyando la cabeza contra el vidrio.

 _Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Ahora Mangel necesitaba explicarle a Ruby lo que había visto y de paso decirle lo que sentía por ella. Siguió el consejo de la chica que cito en la plaza para hablar del tema, camino hacia un local donde vendían flores y decidió llevarle unas rosas para regalarle a Ruby.

-Cuanto cuestah las floreh?-Le pregunto Mangel a la vendedora.

-Por un ramo de rosas, saldrían 100 Euros-Le respondió la vendedora-Son para regalar?-

-Algoh así-Respondió Mangel. Pago las flores, salio del local y se dirigió a la casa de Ruby para explicarle lo sucedido y de paso darle las rosas. Afuera estaba lloviendo pero la lluvia no era tan fuerte, además Mangel no tenía prisa por ir a la casa de Ruby.

 _Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste "adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida".  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Ruby aun se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, desbloqueo su teléfono celular, entro a la galería de imágenes para ver fotos que se había tomado con Mangel. Mientras pasaba las fotos –una por una- las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, entre todas las fotos pasadas encontró una que le rompió el alma y la hizo llorar como nunca.

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

Era una **_Selfie_** de ella y Mangel, estaban en un parque a plena luz del sol y el cielo estaba más o menos despejado. El llevaba puesta su campera con cuadros de colores y Ruby sus lentes estilo "Hipster" como solía llamarlos.

Recordó el día en que decidieron tomarse esa **_Selfie_** , la habían pasado bien, había sido un día muy loco y divertido para ambos, Ruby deseaba que pudieran estar así todos los días de su vida pero…ahora eso no podía pasar ya que Mangel tenia otra persona a su lado.

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Mangel estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en el que viva su mejor amiga hasta llegar a su departamento, se calmo un poco, toco la puerta y espero.

Ruby se quedo atontada mirando la **_Selfie_** pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta, se seco las lagrimas, salio de la habitación, los gatos corrieron detrás de ella, abrió la puerta cabizbaja y al levantar la mirada se encontró con…Mangel?

-Que cojones haces aquí?-Le pregunto Ruby molesta y mira las rosas que tenia en la mano-Eso es para mi?-

-Así eh-Respondió Mangel acercándole las rosas-Son parah ti, Ruby…te lah regaloh-

-Bueno, gracias-Dijo Ruby con una leve sonrisa tomando las rosas-Pero…no se supone que estabas con tu "Novia"?-

 _Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

-De esoh queriah hablarte, Ruby-Le dijo Mangel acercándose un poco mas haciendo retroceder a su amiga y que el quedara en la entrada-Ella no es mi Novia, soloh le estaba pidiendoh un consejo-

-Un consejo? D-De que?-Pregunto Ruby-Un consejo de cómo follar o algo así? Jejeje-

-No, eh algo serioh-Dijo Mangel-Le pedí que me ayudarah a decirte...a decirte que tu me gustah-

Ruby se quedo sorprendida, Mangel sentía algo por ella! No podía creerlo, su amor era correspondido, quería llorar de felicidad pero lo único que pudo hacer primero que nada fue tirar las rosas al suelo y después rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Mangel dándole un abrazo.

-Entonceh…eso que quiereh decir?-Pregunto Mangel correspondiendo al abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-Que tu también me gustas, Mangel…no, eso es poco. Te amo-Le respondió Ruby separándose un poco del abrazo para luego besarlo.

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

Fue un beso tierno y cálido sin ninguna intención mayor que esa. El beso transmitía los sentimientos que habían escondido por tanto tiempo, Ruby estaba feliz porque Mangel correspondía a sus sentimientos, no solo eso, la amaba, quería ser más que su amigo.

 _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, _

Mangel corto el beso, miro a Ruby, ella lo miro a el. Ambos sonrieron y se rieron, Mangel le tomo la mano a la chica castaña entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, empezaron a caminar alejándose de ahí, en el piso del departamento quedo olvidado el ramo de rosas.

 _Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_ _  
_ _la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

* * *

Bueno creo que eso es todo...

Espero que les haya gustado el Songfihc, dejen reviews y cuando pueda seguiré actualizando el fanfic "Siempre Mio? Siempre Tuyo" y el fanfic de Big Hero 6.

Lamento mucho si no he estado actualizando NADA estos días, se presentaron las fechas de los exámenes Integradores en mi colegio y tengo que estudiar, el primer examen que me toca es de Literatura y lo tengo en 2 semanas.

Así que, disculpen el retraso por las actualizaciones Oke? Ademas quiero avisarles que el día 30/10 me iré a un torneo deportivo en un campo de deportes con mi colegio así que no estaré en todo el dia Dx

Un saludo!

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
